


Good Boy

by CeeceePepper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready and Dogmeat get some bonding time together. This is safe for work, and if God wanted MacCready/Dogmeat smut to exist, he'd ask somebody else to write it.</p>
<p>A request from tumblr, asking for MacCready/Dogmeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

"Who's a good boy? You are, yes. A good boy," MacCready spoke quietly, drowsy from the day's journey, Dogmeat leaning into his touch with a soft pant. His dark eyes seemed to show a sparkle of joy when they looked to him, and MacCready smiled gently.  
He continued to pet the dog, watching the fire crackle by him. It was night, and he was keeping watch while Nora decided to sleep near to his left, right by the log he had moved to sit on. Dogmeat let out a whimper when MacCready went quiet, as to signal that he was worried.  
MacCready looked to Dogmeat once again, giving a gentle pat to the back of the dog's neck.  
"What is it, boy? Can tell I'm thinkin' of stuff?"  
The dog licked his nose and flicked an ear.  
"Heh. The universe must find me pretty silly, talking to a dog all night when there's another human being right beside me. A fairly nice human being, I might note." He said to himself, his eyes venturing over to her body. Dogmeat let up a playful growl, and MacCready chuckled.  
"What? Got a fuck- .... got a problem with my looking over your owner?"  
A small, almost sassy-sounding 'arf'.  
"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll stop lookin'." He mumbled back.  
Another long silence went by, and his hand discontinued petting and patting Dogmeat. Instead, it sat on the side of the dog's neck, near where his collar jingled and where MacCready could feel the spikes connected to the leather.  
"You don't think I'm dumb, right, Dogmeat? For all the shit that I've somehow managed to fuck up and do."  
Dogmeat looked to his hand and licked it happily.  
"Nah, you don't think I'm dumb. And I'm not dumb, I was just asking."  
Now that he thought about it, why was he conversating with a dog? Was he that lonely? No, he wasn't. It was late at night, and Nora was sleeping. He wouldn't disturb her just to rid himself of his talking. Dogmeat would have to do, though he was thankful that dogs could'nt judge you for being an asshole or sassy to them while replying.  
Almost as if to reply to his thought, Dogmeat gave his hand a playful nip, tail beginning to wag.  
"What? Want me to come to the ground and play?" MacCready whispered, moving to sit down on the ground, his bag slumped acrossed the back of the log. Dogmeat continued to nip and bite at his hand, but it wasn't enough to actually hurt him.  
He tugged at Dogmeat's ear a little, grinning and chuckling as Dogmeat tried to bite at his wrist, and paw at his arm, sitting up on his hind legs. He pawwed at MacCready's arm, bringing it down so he could gnaw on his hand a little. Still not enough to hurt him, though; Dogmeat only wanted to roughhouse a little. And MacCready let him, because oddly enough, it was making him feel better. Taking his mind off his wandering, drifting sad thoughts always did help. Much better than any booze or Jet could do.  
Dogmeat let go of his hand, and crouched down to look at him, like he was going to pounce. MacCready leaned back, putting his hands up.  
"Woah, now. Don't go throwing me into the fire, we're just playing," He said, waving his hands a little. Dogmeat moved from crouching, to laying down, nudging MacCready's leg. MacCready paused, before scooting himself to the log, back pressed against the cool wood. Dogmeat settled in beside him, and let out a doggie sigh.  
MacCready smiled, patting Dogmeat's head once again. He leaned back comfortable, taking his hat off to set it down. Dogmeat closed his eyes.  
"A good boy." MacCready mumbled tiredly with a smile, "Who's a good boy."


End file.
